VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 6
Characters * Superman * Cat Grant * Lana Lang * Tilly Lace * Will Magnus Location * Metropolis, DE * March 1st 2017, 1552 Local Time VOX Archive * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling You knew they were robots all along then? * Superman: noise, cape rustling No. Not all along. I had my suspicions with Jack-In-The-Box but whatever alloy they were lined with was imprinted with some Kryptonian-based technology that my x-ray vision couldn't pierce. Then when Toyboy abducted you, I decided to go to STAR Labs with my hunch. As it turns out Schott liked to backup his AI coding software using a certain encrypted frequency of his own design. It took a couple of super geniuses half the morning to construct a scanner to detect that frequency. We found three sources of the signal in close proximity in an old toy factory. * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling Huh, well... Thanks, Super- Oh, uh, you just passed my place... I think. * Superman: noise, cape rustling I'm not taking you to your house, Miss Grant. * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling Why? * Superman: noise, cape rustling Last time I dropped you off on your balcony, you kissed me and wouldn't let go of my cape. * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling, giggle So your place, then? * Superman: I'm afraid you're not dressed for the bitter cold of the Fortress, Miss Grant. * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling I'm sure I'll be fine if you're there to keep me warm... * Superman: chuckle, wind noise, cape rustling Be that as it may, we're almost there... * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling I still have it, you know... The cape. Sometimes I wrap it around myself when I lay in bed... * Superman: chuckle, wind noise, cape rustling That's... nice... * Cat Grant: noise, cape rustling ...wearing nothing but the cape and my smile while I'm thinking of you... sigh * Superman: chuckle, wind noise, cape rustling, awkward silence: 2.3 seconds, footsteps: 2 instances, sigh We're here. * Cat Grant: giggle The roof of STAR Labs? giggle Wait, are you one of those heroes with rooftop lovin' as a kink? * Superman: [scoff[ What? No... * Cat Grant: It's totally cool if you are, Superman. I can keep a secret. * Lana Lang: scoff The hell you can, Cat... footsteps You're a gossip columnist. Blabbing is literally the only reason Perry pays you. * Cat Grant: scoff Lana? What the hell are you doing here? * Lana Lang: chuckle Nice to see you, too, Cat. We're over here, Supes... footsteps * Cat Grant: 2 instances What's going on here? * Superman: 2 instances Lana was the one who found Schott's frequency and these two are the ones who deciphered it. * Cat Grant: scoff What are they? Interns? * Will Magnus: scoff Excuse me... I'm twenty-two. * Tilly Lace: Next week... He doesn't turn twenty-two until Tuesday. * Will Magnus: scoff Close enough. * Tilly Lace: Yeah, but we're scientists, Will... Close enough is never good enough. * Will Magnus: Tilly... footsteps whisper: That's Cat Grant. THE Cat Grant. Don't blow this for me... I might have a shot. I saved her life! * Tilly Lace: loud laughter, stifled chuckle I'm sorry... I'll just be... stifled chuckle, footsteps, keys clacking Over here... * Cat Grant: Am I missing something? * Will Magnus: No. Of course not, Cat. footsteps Ignore my partner, Dr. Lace, she's... well, she's a bit off when she hasn't had her meds. * Cat Grant: I see... * Superman: Will? Any luck? * Will Magnus: Oh, right! pause Oh, here, Cat... You've been through quite the ordeal, why don't you take my seat? Right this way. * Cat Grant: Ah, thank you... 4 instances Will, was it? * Will Magnus: You can call me whatever you want. 4 instances, clatter, chair rolling * Cat Grant: giggle Great... how about your name? * Will Magnus: Oh, uh, uh, it's- * Tilly Lace: footsteps It's Will. Will Magnus. Maybe you've heard of him, he's kind of a big deal. Super smart... and totally into you. * Cat Grant: Oh, is that so? scoff Yeah, okay... I'm cool with that. He's cute enough. What you say, Phil? thud Uh, he fainted? * Superman: He's fine. His heart rate is a bit elevated but he'll be fine... clears Did we find anything with the tracking program? * Lana Lang: footsteps, clatter Here you go. The code was routed through a few locations but we pinged it to a hub in Coast City. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 5. * Debut of Will Magnus and Tilly Lace. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 6 Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Cat Grant/Appearances Category:Lana Lang/Appearances Category:Tilly Lace/Appearances Category:Will Magnus/Appearances Category:STAR Labs/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances